Hey Rexster
by DarthMii
Summary: What is that sound? Rex must find out before all the clones go deaf. Rexsoka fluff.


Warning: Extremely Cheesy!

Author's note: Okay so I went to my parent's house for the weekend and I saw my sister jamming in her room to Taylor Swift so that's why I wrote this. There is basically no plot just fluff.

Ahsoka was listening to the radio on her comm. as she cleaned her quarters. Then suddenly her favorite song came on, the favorite song of all fourteen year-olds, - "You Belong with Me" by Kaylor Gift. She started humming and then singing it and then full out jamming in her bedroom. She began belting out the lyrics, not in pitch though.

"I'm in the room, it's a typical battle night

I listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

'Cause she goes to meetings and I go to battlefields

She uses a blaster and I use a saber.

She's a senator

And I'm in my quarters.

Waiting for the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for

Has been here the whole time.

If you could see.."

She continued to sing and dance round her room using her lightsaber as her imaginary microphone. The clones covered their ears as they passed her room and ran.

"It sounds like a dying bantha." One of them shouted to his comrade but his friend was already running at full speed.

(On the bridge)

Anakin motioned to Rex to come over.

"Do you need something sir?"

"There are at least 5 clones in the med bay with ear damage. Normally, we would just blame it on battle combat but all of the got their damages on the ship. I need you to see where the sound is coming from and stop it. I fear it may be a new weapon from the Seps."

Within his helmet, Rex raised his eyebrows in question but of course Anakin did not see it. Rex just answered as usual,

"Yes, Sir."

And went off to follow the killer sound.

After going on a few levels and asking a few clones, he followed the trail to Ahsoka's room. He worried for her and raised his gun. He then ran into the room with his gun raised but the only thin he saw was Ahsoka singing and dancing. He slowly put his gun back in his belt and stood there staring at her making a fool of herself. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice and was now singing a different song but it was still by Kaylor Gift.

"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Rexster, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same"

_Did she just say Rexster instead of Stephen?_ Rex mentally asked himself.

He coughed a few times to try to make himself known but the music was too lud. He then shouted her name a couple of times but still it didn't work. Finally he went over to her and pulled her earplugs. She immediately stopped singing and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Rex."

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as she blushed and avoided his eyes.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Some of it."

Again awkward silence. A beep from Rex's commlink broke the silence.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you find the source of the sound?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good…what was it?"

Rex looked at Ahsoka and then answered,

"Just a broken motor. Already fixed it."

"Okay, then I'll see you on the bridge in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"And find Ahsoka."

"Yes, sir."

He turned off his commlink and looked at Ahsoka.

"Let's go."

She promptly followed him out the door.

"Thanks, Rex." She said as they were waling down the hall to the bridge.

"For what?"

"For saying it was a motor and not me."

"You're welcome. But ya know you could use that voice as weapon. All you would have to do is sing to Ventress and she might die."

She playfully pushed his shoulder and smiled. And as they entered, Rex said,

"And don't worry, I won't ever change. I'll always stay the same."

Ahsoka jaw dropped and before she could say anything. Anakin was already sucking them into another mission. She looked at Anakin' plan but then glanced back at Rex. Their eyes met. Rex winked and turned his attention back to the debriefing. Ahsoka smiled and did the same.

_I won't ever change. I will stay the same. _

Author's note: Hope you liked it and some feedback would be nice.


End file.
